Carbon dioxide emissions from sources such as internal combustion engines may contribute to global climate change. Therefore, a large-scale reduction in the quantity of carbon dioxide in automobile engine exhaust may provide environmental benefits. The development of electric and hybrid electric vehicles is currently being pursued as a partial solution to the problem of increasing carbon dioxide emissions.
Plug-in hybrid electric vehicles are designed to consume less fuel than conventional vehicles and non plug-in hybrid electric vehicles. In some cases, however, the well-to-wheels greenhouse gas emissions associated with plug-in electric energy may be equal to or greater than the well-to-wheels greenhouse gas emissions of the fuel itself. This is particularly true in cases in which the fuel is a biofuel or hydrogen.
Therefore, an energy management system and method are needed to reduce greenhouse gas emissions of a hybrid electric vehicle by balancing the energy sources which are utilized during operation of the vehicle.